Prince Mudeenu
Prince Mudeenu is a Mipedian Royal Creature. Character Origins For Information on where the character basis comes from, can mention appearance, mythology, science, popular culture, tropes, cliches, stereotypes; etc Name Origin The origin of the name is unknown. Appearance Prince Mudeenu appears as a hulking lizard-man with many sharp and pointed features. His large body looms over most other Mipedians, and his heavily muscled frame, along with broad shoulders and small waist, only help to make him seem larger. Unlike most Mipedians, Mudeenu's face is covered in spikes both big and small. The most noticeable ones are the two large 'bull' horns atop his head. Prince Mudeenu wears formfitting black armor over his torso with a long blue cape clasped to his shoulders. Matching his body armor are a set of black bracers. To round out his high standing attire he sports a gold loincloth, coloured blue in the Chaotic cartoon. As a member of the Royal family, Prince Mudeenu is well-dressed and has the etiquette and grace to fit in with the aristocracy. To many outsiders, though, the Prince looks fierce and maybe even brutish. Background Information The Royal Family of the Mipedian Tribe descends from an ancient bloodline, seemingly as old as the desert itself. Mudeenu is the cousin to the Mipedian Crown Prince and holds a high place in the Mipedian aristocracy. Prince Mudeenu commands the Royal Guards, who are responsible for the safety of the Crown Prince. He is respected among his royal peers and feared by those he commands. He is publicly unfailing in his total dedication to the royal family, though he does not always personally live up to his own lofty standards of devotion. He's too preoccupied with finding the Cothica! It seems that Prince Mudeenu will give up anything in order to find the cothica and rule Perim. Patin has a scan of mudeenu Personality and Behaviour Prince Mudeenu is hostile towards outsiders and loyal only to his people, but even that doesn't stop him from acting abrasive towards them as well. Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Prince Mudeenu is unquestionably loyal to the Mipedian Royal Family. However, his quest to find the Cothica often leads him to make decissions that might not be in the best interest of the Mipedian people. Mudeenu seems to distrust everyone who might stand in his way of finding the Cothica. Card Information Basic Stats Chaotic has a variable stats system, these figures are the official basic stats from the Chaotic website and may not reflect cards or scannables from the TV show or real life. Textbox Insight on Card Abilities Prince Mudeenu has the strongest Invisiblity: Strike of all the Mipedians in current release. Strategies Mudeenu is well used in a Wisdom based deck, but that has it's limits. Mudeenu also has no elements so equipping him with the Wind Whip or something that gives him an element would increase his range of attacks. He also plays quite well with Owayki, if you have two Owayki's on your team, Mudeenu would have Invisibility Strike 30! Promotions None. The Animated Series Breakdown Card/Scan Copies Quotes Gallery Image:Mudeenu.png|left|thumb|Season One design Image:Mudeenu-season2.png|left|thumb|Redesigned for Season Two onwards Notes Relate Articles Other articles that may be of interest to people reading this. External Links External webpages that may be of interest to people reading this; should be relevant. Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Mipedians Category:Cards